


The Idea

by Braincoins



Series: The Trilogy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: The deal's been made: "I’m willing to make the deal that whenever one of us talks to the subject of his affections, the other has to do the same." Shiro's got the iron will to face his fears, but maybe Keith doesn't (not this particular fear, anyway).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "[The Look](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8594116)" since everyone liked it so much (and thank you!). I cranked the silliness factor on this one a bit.
> 
> As with most of my short fics, this one has seen minimal editing. Also, someone drops an F-bomb in this one, so if bad language words bother you, beware. (It's just the one, right near the end.)
> 
> And now the final thrilling installment - "[The Deal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8711227)" - is up!  
> =================================

            It’d been a brilliant idea: back Keith into a corner by making him have to hold up his end of the bargain. _“I’m willing to make the deal that whenever one of us talks to the subject of his affections, the other has to do the same.”_ If Keith wanted to be nosy about Shiro’s love… er… sex… no, lo-… LIFE, then he’d have to do something about his own at the same time. It meant Keith would most likely stop bugging Shiro about his ever-growing crush on the princess.

            Of course, now Shiro was faced with the fact that Keith would also hide behind The Deal to keep from talking to Lance. He’d just ask, “Have you talked to Allura yet?” and that would be the end of the discussion. So, while it kept Keith from bugging him about Allura, it also kept him from a potential source of his own happiness.

            Which meant Shiro would _have_ to talk to Allura, for Keith’s sake.

            It had been a brilliant idea at the time.

 

**1 st Attempt:**

            “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

            Allura turned and smiled at Shiro. “Of course, Shiro. What is it?”

            He cleared his throat, and she noticed he was blushing a little. “I… well… first of all, I hope your day is going well? I mean, it’s not exactly _day_ around here, but you know what I mean.”

            “Yes, I know what you mean, and my day is going quite well so far. How’s yours?”

            “Good! Good. It’s been fine.” He cleared his throat again.

            “Did you need to talk to me about how my day has been going? Should it not have been going well?”

            “No, no, of course not! It’s good that it’s been good. Uh.” He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. “I sound like a complete idiot.”

            She snorted and laughed a little. “You sound nervous. Do you have bad news for me or something?”

            He opened his eyes again. “No. Maybe. I hope not? GOD, I hope not,” he breathed. He took a deep breath and it seemed to steady him a little. “Okay, here’s the thing…”

            “SHIRO!” Keith came running in and screeched to a halt. “Pidge needs you!”

            “What? What for?”

            “She didn’t say but I think it’s urgent.”

            “I’m on my way. Excuse me, Princess.” She just nodded as Shiro ran out.

            Keith seemed to smirk just a little and then said, “Sorry for interrupting,” and left again. She shrugged and went back to her work.

**Result: Failure**

 

**2 nd Attempt:**

            “Princess, I need to talk to you.”

            She smiled up at him as he strode with determination towards her, and he halted suddenly. “Yes, Shiro?”

            “I… um.” He stared for a bit, then cleared his throat. “This is very important.”

            “Oh. Is something wrong?”

            “No, not… not anything… I guess it’s not _that_ important. But it’s still something you need to know.”

            “Oh, by all means. What is it?” She tilted her head a little.

            For a second there, it looked like Shiro had stopped breathing. He came back to himself and brought some red to his cheeks in the process. “I know that you’re my – our – commanding officer, and that there must be an important distinction made between officers and subordinates, and I entirely understand that. But I…”

            “Shiro?” It was Keith. “Have you seen my knife?”

            “What?” Shiro sighed harshly. “Your knife? What happened to your knife?”

            “That’s what I want to know! I think Lance took it and is hiding it or something.”

            “Well, I’ll go talk to him about it in a minute. Or, y’know, _you_ could always…”

            “We already got into an argument about it; Hunk broke it up when we got too loud.” Keith folded his arms and pouted. “And he insulted my hair again. Lance that is, not Hunk.”

            Shiro groaned a little. “Okay, I will go talk to Lance about your knife. In the meantime, make sure it didn’t fall between your mattress and the wall again; I keep telling you to put it away before you sleep.”

            “It makes me feel safer to have it close to hand, okay?” Keith muttered.

            Shiro turned back to her. “Forgive me, Princess.”

            “Oh, of course.” She watched Shiro stalk out and Keith turn to follow him. Curiously, she could’ve _sworn_ she saw Keith’s knife in its sheath on the back of his pants.

**Result: Failure**

 

**3 rd Attempt: **

            She heard him take a deep breath behind her before she even turned around. “Princess, I…”

            “Shiro, whatever it is that’s bothering you, you can tell me.” She reached for his right hand, gave it a squeeze (she wasn’t sure if he could feel it or not), and smiled reassuringly at him. “I'm here for you.”

            He was red-faced so quickly she started to wonder if Alteans weren’t the only chameleon-like people. “I… uh… nevermind.” He pulled his hand away and walked off.

            Only then did she notice Keith coming up behind Shiro. He just shrugged, turned around, and walked away in a different direction, whistling what sounded like a happy tune.

**Result: Failure**

 

            She saw him sitting by himself in the dining room, half-heartedly eating his food. She approached and slid into the chair next to him. “Shiro, something’s been bothering you all day. What is it?”

            He looked over at her, a soft little smile on his face. “It’s nothing. Honestly. It’s… just silly.”

            Her smile widened. “Is it? I want to know even more now. You’re so rarely silly.”

            “It’s not worth bothering you with. Really. I mean it.”

            She shrugged. “Well, that certainly seems to be Keith’s opinion.”

            “Yeah, I… wait, what?” He blinked at her.

            “Every time you’ve tried to talk to me about this, Keith has interfered, or tried to.”

            He looked at his food bowl for a moment. She could practically see the gears turning. “You’re _right_. That sneaky little son of a…”

            “Should he not have been?”

            “No. No, he should _not_.” He looked around quickly. She did the same, curious to see what it was he was looking for, but there was no one and nothing around except the two of them. When she looked back to Shiro for some sort of explanation, he had that determined look on his face again. “Allura, I just wanted to tell you that you are absolutely the most amazing woman I have ever met and I think I’m falling in love with you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have something I need to do.”

            Shiro stood up then stormed past her and out of the dining room. She just blinked and sat there, speechless and blushing.

 

            Shiro stomped out of the dining room, down the hallway, and straight into Keith’s room without knocking. Keith looked up from where he was sitting on the bed and smirked. “Hey, all’s fair in…” Shiro didn’t let him finish that sentence.

            “I just told Allura.”

            Keith was on his feet in no time flat. “You what?!”

            Shiro had been counting on that shock factor. He swooped in and bent over, putting his shoulder into Keith’s midsection as he grabbed hold of him, and then stood up. Keith made a startled yelp of a sound at being basically thrown over Shiro’s shoulder and started kicking. “SHIRO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

            He didn’t answer. He was powered by pure righteousness at this point. He exited Keith’s room, turned down the hall, and barged into Lance’s.

            Lance had apparently been getting ready for bed, because he had his jacket and shirt stripped off. “Hey hey! Knock before entering!” he protested.

            Shiro just dropped Keith on Lance’s bed with a thud. “THERE. YOUR TURN.” He turned and stormed off, ignoring the confusion and rage he was leaving behind him. He’d regret all this in the morning, but for right now, he was absolutely convinced this was the best idea he’d ever had.


End file.
